7 Deadly Sins
by THEAwesomestPersonEVER
Summary: Just my perspective on how the 7 Deadly Sins work their ways into Rukia and Ichigo's lives. Maybe those Seven 'Deadly' Sins aren't so deadly after all... Join the IchiRuki party!
1. Envy

**_Ok, first Bleach story; Review please and critique if needed. Now, -insert fancy music here- ENVY!!_**

* * *

**_-Envy-_**

* * *

He didn't understand it, he didn't, he couldn't, and he didn't think he ever would. And just _what _couldn't he understand...?

Ichigo sat at his desk and lifted his head up from his work, watching Rukia absolutely smother the bunny-like gigai.

"You are so _cute_! Just like Chappy!" Rukia hugged Kurodo tightly against bosom.

He couldn't understand how a Chappy _look-alike_, note the word _look-alike_, got more love than _him_!

He just wanted to walk up to that dumb gigai and rip him to shreds with his bankai, over and over and over again...

He scoffed at himself and went back to signing forms. After all, taichou do _not_ get jealous. Especially, him: Kurosaki Ichigo, _taichou_ of the fifth division, one of the top strongest men in Seretei; along with his fuku-taichou, of course, Kuchiki Rukia, who was currently obliterating a plushie with love.

That should be _him_ that she should be obliterating with love!

He gave a sigh and looked back up at Rukia, sitting on the couch now playing with Kurodo's long ears, giving him the most heartfelt compliments.

"Even your _ears_ are cute!" Rukia took the tip of his long ear and lifted it up as if studying it.

Kurodo's cheeks slightly reddened as he donned a proud face. "Well, thank you. Did you know that this is _pure_ cotton?"

Rukia's lips formed into a small 'o' in amazement. "Cotton?" She lifted her head up, prompting Ichigo to use his quick reflexes to hide his face. "Oi, Strawberry!" She called him by his own little nick-name, making him lift up his head. "Kurodo's made of _cotton_!"

Kurodo grinned. "It's true..."

Ichigo held back a glare and scoffed proudly. "So, my clothes are made of cotton."

Rukia shrugged and looked back down to Kurodo. "I bet their not as soft as _Kurodo's_!" As she said his name, she gave him another hug into her bosom.

Ichigo scowled and went back to signing, not noticing Kon sneak up behind him. "Sucks doesn't it..."

Ichigo jumped slightly. "What?! Oh...Kon...What a pleasure..." He rolled his eyes and signed a paper, picking another one.

Kon sat on Ichigo's orange head. "I know how you feel! To have Nee-Sama taken away from you!" He started pulling on Ichigo's hair.

"Kon-" He pulled again.

"To have her leave you over and over again!" Kon shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Kon!- Ow!"

"And not have her look back at you! Even for a _pitiful glance_!" He pulled Ichigos hair harder and harder at each word.

Ichigo's scowl grew deeper, he grabbed Kon's head and threw it, without even looking. "Che..." He looked back down to his forms and papers.

Ichigo signed a paper and sighed to himself, struggling not to look back to Rukia. _'Don't do it! Don't-don't-do-'_

He did it...

Ichigo slowly looked back up to Rukia and found her snuggling up to Kurodo, _still._

Ichigo sighed to himself, going back to his signing. '_Oh well,' _He thought. _'He may get her now...'_ He smirked to himself while signing his name neatly and carefully.

_'But I get her every night...'_

* * *

**_...Review..._**


	2. Greed

**__**

Ok, just to let you know, these little drabbles are in no particular order. So, please don't get confused. Now, -insert fancier music than last chapter here- GREED!!

* * *

**_-Greed-_**

* * *

Rukia stuck her head out and looked side to side. Finding no one there, she sighed to herself and continued walking. "Oi...I can't keep working like this... But, it's worth it..."

She tiptoed down a hall, pushed her back to the wall and stealthily kept walking. "Almost there...-Ah!"

She looked up to see Byakuya looking down at her, a curious look on his usually cool face. "Rukia...What are you doing..." He asked coolly.

Rukia laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Oh, Nii-sama! What are you doing here?"

"It's my house..."

Rukia's smile slowly faltered then reappeared. "Oh yeah..." She grinned nervously. "Well, I'll see you later, bye!" She bowed and ran away, leaving her older brother alone.

He sighed and walked away. "Don't worry Kuchiki...That Kurosaki boy is just a phase..."

Rukia ran to the kitchen and grinned to herself. "Yes...Yes...Yes!" She ran towards the refrigerator and reached for the handle.

She grinned to herself and took out a juice box. "Fruit punch..." She took the straw, stuck it into the hole, and put the straw in her mouth, merrily drinking.

Who cares if it was her thirty-sixth juice box of the morning...?

She took the straw from her mouth and sighed happily. "Ah..."

At least she was happy...

* * *

**_Ok, advertisement time..._**

**_Check out my other story 'Best and Worst of Both World's' on my profile page!!_**

**_Advertisment time over..._**

**_...Review..._**


	3. Sloth

**_Ok, now presenting -insert fanciest music in the world here- SLOTH!!_**

**_-Sloth-_**

* * *

Ichigo lied back on his couch, contemplating on how great his day had been so far.

_1. Woke up_

_2. Did essentials_

_3. Nothing..._

Ichigo smiled to himself at the last word before noticing a shiny piece of paper on his desk. He groaned loudly as he got up and slowly walked to his desk.

_Enter the World of Shinigami..._

_- General Commander Yamamato has issued a law: Anyone who calls him 'Old Man Yama' shall be exile and be executed on Mars._

_- Yumichika Ayesegawa has been giving out beauty secrets as of last week. Don't pass on it!_

_- Yumichika Ayesegawa has issued this statement: "You ungrateful hideous fools! How dare you reject my help! You shall remain ugly forever!"_

_- Rangiku Matsumoto is throwing a party this Friday! Better get some sleep, you know how her parties get!_

_- Zaraki Kenpachi is reportedly searching for Ichigo Kurosaki. He sends Ichigo this message: "You lazya-- punk! You better f--ing get your a-- in f--ing gear so I can f--k you up like the b--h you are!" (Please bear with us, this man has gotten us sued with all his foul-mouthing...)_

Ichigo lazily crumpled up the paper and threw it, barely reaching the end of the desk. "You fight a guy once, and he wants to kill you..." He leaned into his chair, folded his hands behind his head, lifted his legs on the desk and sighed in content.

_1. Woke up_

_2. Did essentials_

_3. Read a magazine_

_4. Nothing..._

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's right eye abruptly snapped open, realizing who it was that called his name.

_Zaraki Kenpachi..._

"Ichigo! Get your lazy a-- up and in f--ing gear!"

_1. Woke up_

_2. Did essentials_

_3. Read a magazine_

_4. Almost died..._

* * *

_Ok, please don't mind, like the magazine,_ _I almost got sued too..._

* * *

_**...Review...**_

* * *


	4. Pride

**_No note today 'cept that I don't own Bleach...duh..._**

**_Oh yeah...PRIDE!! -fancy music here...-_**

* * *

**_-Pride-_**

* * *

Rukia out in front, sprawled out on the hard concrete, several bruises gracing her face. "Ichigo..." She let out softly.

She stared up at him, and what she saw was _complete_ and _utter _arrogance in his Bankai.

She watched him hold out his zanpakutou, ever so gracefully, a smirk taking the place of his usual scowl.

Her eyes slightly brightened, a ghost of a smile on her face as she watched him fight.

She watched him shunpou away, almost as if _teasing_ his opponent. He looked back to her and his smirk grew even larger, causing her cheeks to flush. She shook her head and growled at him, trying to fight off the blush. "The fight, you _idiot_! _The fight_!"

He rolled his eyes and turned back, not noticing his opponent jump behind him, leaving a long, neat cut down his arm. He turned back to him and scoffed. "You think that's gonna do something?" Ichigo held out his zanpakutou, allowing his amazing reiastu to flow.

Rukia gasped, panting slightly, feeling his heavy, powerful reiastu hit her.

Ichigo's eyes glowed a beautiful, icy blue as his smirk grew every passing second. "_Zangestu..." _He said in a low voice, before defeating his opponent.

He sighed and turned back to Rukia, his zanpakutou over his shoulder. "So, we having burgers today or what? Because yesterday, you said we could 'cause you had your little Chappy waffles or something..." His voice seemed to fade away as Rukia continued to stare at him.

Kurosaki Ichigo was so conceited, so arrogant, so _haughty_, pompous _and _fatuous, it could actually kill him.

Rukia's smile grew as her eyes softened. _'But, hey...who could blame him...?'_

* * *

**_...Review... _****_(Please)_**

* * *


	5. Lust

_Ok, before I get this thing deleted or anything, I'd like to say that I DON'T OWN BLEACH or the song...just the plot..._

_Oh, and thanks for the reviews peoples! They were so nice and sweet and... lemme stop before I get all gushy and mushy..._

_Anyways, -insert whatever music here- **LUST**!!__  
_

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk, a massive mountain of forms in front of him. He scowled. "Why do taichous get so much work anyways?" He took up another paper.

"I mean, it's not like they'll need them for when the _universe_ suddenly _explodes_ and we're all forced to move to _Mars_ and while we're there, a mutant race of ninja-space-monkeys will come to attack us 'cause they think we robbed them of their _precious_ statue of their leader _Banana-poola-pinacolada-_" He paused from his ranting and looked up.

"What's that sound...?"

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to hear clearly. "..." His eyes shot up at the sudden realization.

"It's..._Rukia's music time..._" He said in a low, whispered voice.

You see, my dear readers, a while back, Rukia and Ichigo were sent to the Human World for a mission. While there, Rukia discovered the wonderful gadget known as the_ i-Pod_. At that moment, she realized that she just _had _to get one. And of course, Ichigo got one for her.

Once Rukia got her i-Pod, she discovered something else: _Music Downloading_. Once she discovered the _art_ of music downloading, she downloaded as if her life depended on it. She didn't bother with the names, or the lyrics of the songs.

All she bothered with was the mastering of music downloading...

Ichigo shook his head and went back to signing. "Why'd they invent i-Pods anyway...?" He asked himself, ready to start a new rant.

He sighed, hearing the music get even louder. "Don't worry 'bout it Kurosaki...You can ignore it..." He signed another paper.

The music got louder...

"No big deal..."

Louder...

"_No_ problem..."

_Louder..._

Ichigo strained to sign the paper, music getting louder with every passing second. "I-C-H-I-G-O...K-U-R-O-S-A-K-" His eyes widened at the site before him.

He lifted the broken pencil and glared at it before throwing it at the table and jumping up. "No problem, my-" He opened the door and stomped out.

"Everyday, _everyday_!" Ichigo complained, not noticing his reiatsu leaking out.

He turned a corner and the music got louder. "And stupid _Byakuya_ blames _me_ for her behavior?"

He turned another corner. "I blame _Matsumoto!_"

He stood in front of a door, completely covered with pictures of all types of bunnies. "Rukia! Open the door!"

No answer...

Ichigo groaned, even more reiastu pouring out. "_Kuchiki Rukia_! Open the door!"

No answer...

He scowled and glared the door down. "It's gonna be that way? Fine!" He pushed the door open and held up a finger, a ridiculous look on his face.

"Ru...ki...a...?"

The ridiculous look remained on his face as he watched Rukia jump up and down on her bed, her back turned to him while singing along with the song.

Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo standing there, a confused look on his face. She smirked and strutted down her bed, still singing along.

**_And I would open the door and I'd be all wet_**

**_With my tits soakin' through this tiny little t-shirt that I'm wearing_**

**_And you would open the door and tie me up to the bed_**

She walked up to him, threw her arms around his neck, and spun him around so her back was facing the door.

**_You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_**

She stepped up on her toes and brought their foreheads together. "You're too tense..." She smirked and shut the door with her foot.

**_Love, love, love, love, love_**

Rukia fell back against the door and tilted her head, watching his eyes. "Just..." She brought him closer and took in a shallow breath, her lips grazing his.

**_You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_**

"Relax..." She took one more glance into his eyes and brought him in for short, rough kiss. Pulling away, she gave him a smirk and pulled him toward her bed.

**_Love, love-ah, love-ah_**

* * *

_Ok, before you start wondering why the top of the page looks different from the other chapters, lemme explain. The little typing thing on here wouldn't work with me so, one minute it's all fine then I save it then, the whole story's in the middle. Or, the whole thing would be messed up when I try to put those line thingy's. Then some words end up at the bottom when they're supposed to be at the top. -sigh- Please excuse my ranting..._

**_...Review..._**

* * *


	6. Gluttony

__

Nothing to say today, so, GLUTTONY!!

* * *

**-Gluttony-**

* * *

Kon sat atop the kitchen table, reading a newspaper.

_Last night, the town of Kurakara endured another earthquake which destroyed many of the buildings. Some people say they saw a young man with bright orange hair along with a small, young woman, and a lion-like doll on her shoulder stop the earthquake. _

He shook his head and clicked his tongue."Ah...this world would burst at the seams if I weren't here..." He flipped the page and crossed his plump, fluffy legs.

_This year, the-_

Kon stopped and turned around, seeing a small body trying to stuff them self into the refrigerator. "Wha..."

Rukia, with a buffet in her arms, stood upright, revealing her bulging stomach.

Yes, everyone, Kuchiki Rukia is _pregnant._

Kon narrowed his eyes at her. "It's _you!_" He stood up and pointed a finger at her. "_You're_ the reason there's no more food here!"

"Yo, calm down..." Ichigo walked in and stood before Rukia, a look on his face.

Rukia only gave him a sheepish grin and giggled. "Oi..._Strawberry_..."

_Strawberry_ glared at her and pointed straight at the food in her arms. "What are you doing?!"

Rukia shrugged, the sheepish grin disappearing. "I'm getting food." She took a bite out of a piece of bread.

Ichigo wiped his face and shook his head. "No! You already have an all-you-can-eat buffet in our room, _what _do you need _those_ for?"

"I'm hungry..." Rukia let out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ichigo sighed dramatically, causing Rukia to roll her eyes and scoff. "Well, maybe, you shouldn't have gotten me pregnant."

Yes, everyone, _Kurosaki Ichigo _got Kuchiki Rukia _pregnant._

Kon covered his mouth and let out, "Ohhhhhh!"

Ichigo's upper lip twitched as he struggled not to yell. "Well, _maybe,_ you shouldn't have tried to be a _seductress._" He said in a whisper.

"Ohhhhh!"

"Well, maybe, you shouldn't be so easy to seduce..."

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!"

Ichigo, still glaring at Rukia, only stuck out his arm, picked Kon up by the head and threw him aside. "You're lucky you're havin' my kid..."

Translation: _You're lucky I love you._

Rukia, grinned at him and stuck her head back in the refrigerator.

* * *

_Review..._


	7. Anger

__

Ok, people, this is it! The last chapter EVER! Thanks for all the hits, reviews, and adds!

* * *

**_-Anger-_**

* * *

Rukia danced along the soft carpet of Ichigo's office, a soft smile on her face. She hummed softly and held the small child to her chest. She cuddled up to the child as she rubbed her face to his soft, bright orange hair.

Pulling the child away from her chest, she lovingly stared into his twinkling, brown eyes. Smile growing, she hugged him close again.

"_Not again!_"

Rukia held the child closer, protecting him from the danger. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to her son. "Hai, strawberry..."

Ichigo stomped over to her and poked at the air before her nose. "I'm sick and tired of this Rukia!"

Rukia danced away from him with a giggling child and spun around. "What's wrong with you _today_?"

Ichigo ran a hand in his hair and scowled. "Every time I come in here, you're _snuggling_ up to _something_!"

She rolled her eyes and hugged the child closer. "Since when have I _snuggled_?"

His face blanked before he growled out, "First, I have to deal with you kissin' up to Kurodo. _Now,_ you've got that _kid_!"

Rukia scoffed at him before taking a small, chubby hand into her small, dainty one. "He's your _son_..."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched a couple of times before he crossed his arms and watched as Rukia twirled around with _his_ son.

_Their _son.

His scowl softened and he gave a slow, soft sigh.

Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't be mad any other day...

* * *

_...Review..._


End file.
